


He Called Me Harry

by cerebral_thunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Yet another take on the bathroom scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebral_thunder/pseuds/cerebral_thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the 6th year bathroom scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Called Me Harry

Harry finding Draco in the bathroom on the map, wondering why he would be in Myrtles bathroom of all places. He hurries inside to find his enemy crying, scared and vulnerable. Draco spots his enemy in the mirror, an onlooker to his weakness, and responds with curses. Harry, hesitant about doing too much harm, and now more curious and wary than angry, fires a Disarming Spell. Draco’s wand goes flying across the room. He catches it deftly. 

He watches as Draco’s face changes from anger to fear and resignation. He slumps his shoulders and bows his head, “Finish it.” He spits out quietly, so quietly Harry almost misses it. He’s stunned, by the once-defiant boy now begging for an end. He doesn’t say a word, stands completely still. 

Draco spits out again, “Finish it, Potter. I don’t care anymore.” And it’s hearing that, that Draco has given up everything, and the hopelessness in his voice, that rips through Harry’s heart. Keeping his wand pointed upwards, he starts slowly towards Draco. 

He watches as the blond stills at his footsteps, and then seems to sink even lower into himself. _He was hoping I would spare him_ , Harry realizes. Even after everything the two had done to each other, the fact that Harry would be perfectly justified in his revenge, Draco still held out a small hope that Harry would refuse to hurt someone. Which also meant that Draco wasn’t quite as uncaring about his own fate as he pretended. 

With another stop, and another twinge of his heart, Harry realizes that something must be horribly wrong (Draco’s small hope of reprieve notwithstanding) for Draco to admit, even welcome, defeat from his childhood enemy. 

Another stop, another breath. 

He’s close enough now to see the fresh tear tracks on the blonds pale skin. Harry draws in a breath, Draco clenches his fists ever so slightly. And Harry finally lowers his wand. 

There is a muffled gasp against his shoulder as Draco is wrapped up in Harry’s strong arms. Neither of them speak, but Draco starts to tremble, and Harry tightens his grip. Suddenly there’s a choked sob, and Draco grips the back of Harry’s robes for something, anything, to hold on to. Great racking sobs shake Draco’s pale frame and Harry softly rubs between his shoulder blades.

Suddenly, Draco cries out “I can’t do it, Harry. He’s…”, another sob, “He’s going to kill my mother and it’s all my fault…” By now Harry’s heart is torn to shreds, but one thought is clear in his mind. _He called me Harry._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real Drarry fic, so comments or suggestions are completely welcome. Thank you for reading! x


End file.
